Used To
by Aria Br
Summary: UPDATED Lucy rejected him a few years ago. Now that she's a famous singer, and Gray as well, she realized she fell in love with him. She regret it./AU/GrayLu/Read and Review please?/Cover by Milady666
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, everyone.**

**This is my new multi-chapter, I hoped it won't end as Alcoholic Truth did.**

**Pardon my wrong grammars, please. I didn't beta this chapter. I'm super sorry! I tried to find a nice beta-reader, though.**

_**Oh yeah, and Fairy Tail isn't mine. It's Hiro Mashima's. But this story is mine!**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**Jellal.**_

* * *

"_Lucy, did you know?"_

_The voice echoed, "About Gray Fullbuster,"_

"_He seems close to you, does he?" _

"_You better watch out, Lucy. You're too close with him."_

_Lucy laughed. "What's the matter? Gray and I are just friends. Best friends. Why are you worried, Levy-chan?"_

_The blue haired girl shook her head. "He will likes you, or you will like him. You like Natsu Dragneel, don't you?"_

_Lucy waved her hands. "It's not gonna happen, okay? Besides, he's my best friend. Gray is."_

"_Lucy…"_

_The girl turned around. _

"_Lucy…"_

_He kept saying her name._

"_Lucy…,"_

_The guy kneeled down._

"_I love you,"_

_Her eyes widened. She covered her mouth with her hand. The boy looked at her like she's a precious thing that he won't let go._

"_I-I'm sorry, Gray. I can't."_

_She ran away, without looking back at the boy that stood there pathetically. _

_**Used to**_

_**©Jellal**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**This story hadn't been beta-d.**_

The red haired girl smiled innocently. "It's time for us to shine, Lucy. We gotta break a leg," she punched the sofa besides her. Lucy smiled sincerely.

"Yes, Erza. Let's go," she stood up and walked to look her reflection on the mirror. "Yosh, I'm alright. Break a leg," she touched Erza's hand, like doing a _arm wrestling. _

"Knight Star, are you ready?" called a man. He dressed all back and was wearing headphone. Erza Scarlet nodded. She gave Lucy one of the two mikes she was holding.

They came out from the backstage. As soon as they came out, the crowded went wild. They were calling either 'Erza!' or 'Lucy'. The board sign of _Knight Star _was showing everywhere.

Lucy was the first one to speak, "Hey guys! Happy to see ya'! We're gonna perform something special, right Erza?" Lucy turned her head around at the scarlet girl who waved at the crowded people.

"Of course! _Music!_" She exclaimed as she started to jump happily.

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

Erza Scarlet sang beautifully. The people there could see she was wearing an army clothes. She jumped and stepped on the ground hardly, as she was the girl that had been left like that song. Lucy didn't want to lose from Erza, though. She sang the next part.

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_That was then and this is now_

_Now look at me._

The blond haired girl was running out breath, but she continued. She felt happy that the crowd went wild once again. They even sing along.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Thwor your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no_

They both sang excitedly. Lucy fisted both of her hands and reached the thin air above her. So was Erza. Her smile could melt thousand of guys that were watching her. All the guys were screaming _'Er-chan~' _and _'Lu-chii' _so cutely down the stage.

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_Yu won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowing, oh woah oh_

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Except for me!_

Erza's high emotional voice beat Lucy's at the end. It seems like she really experienced it, causing some guys to step down and feel shocked. But they still cheered for Erza anyway.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Thwor your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no_

_This is the part of me, no (away from me)_

_This is the part of me, me , me, me, me, me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. _

They ended the song with the hysteric scream from the fans. Lucy bowed and smiled at them, while Erza grinned. She looked tired, but it looked like she was free from something. They waved and vanished when the stage was out black.

Lucy took one of the juices on the table. "Whoah, you were so great there, Erza. Your voice was really standing out!" Lucy complimented Erza. Erza inclined and smiled.

"Yeah. You know what happen with me and Laxus," Erza sighed heavily. Lucy blinked and tapped Erza's back.

"It's okay, Erza. She's a jerk."

She knew what happened with Erza and Laxus. They were dating secretly. Laxus is the second commander of a famous party, Fairy's Lightning. Erza met her friend Mirajane that was one of the staff there, and she met Laxus. But a month ago, she found out Laxus kissed Mirajane, causing her angry. Laxus tried to explain, but she didn't listen and broke up with him. Lucy knew that.

"Thank you, Lucy. By the way, I don't know any love life apart from you had never dated someone in this celebrity world," Erza turned her head at Lucy. Lucy shook her head.

"Nah, actually there's someone bothering me. Now days," Lucy fisted her hands.

Erza bit her lips. "What is it, Lucy? I don't understand."

"You know the famous band _White Ice Archieve?_" Lucy asked. Erza nodded hesitantly.

She answered, "The one with the black haired guy, silver haired guy, brown haired and blond haired guy? Yeah, kind of. Why?"

"Ever since they were booming, I was thinking of _him. _One of them."

Erza smirked, "So you have fallen for one of them, aye?"

Lucy looked down. "One of them is my old friend…,"

Erza frowned, surprised by a new info Lucy had given her.

"His name is Gray Fullbuster,"

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading this chapter. Your 'favorited' doesn't help my story, review help me update faster.**

**Part of Me © Katy Perry**

**What do you think?**

**Please don't be so harsh and rough.**

**I need your comments.**

**Thank you.**

**Jellal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid grammar mistakes. I made that unconciously so forgive me! I didn't proof-read this, nah too lazy ^^v**

**I planned that this story will ended as a cliff-hanger. I just wanna show you guys that Lucy regret that she ever dumped Gray.**

**And this was short, I know.**

**I didn't wish to continue this, so tell me watcha' think.**

* * *

"Gray Fullbuster? That famous guy?" A girl suddenly interrupted. Lucy and Erza turned her head around. They could see a little girl with a long blue hair. The blue haired girl realized she was interrupting and bowed down. "_Su-Sumimasen! _I didn't mean to interrupt you. I didn't over hear I crossed my heart! I was just—"

Lucy smiled softly. "_Iie, daijobu yo_." As Lucy said that, the girl walked away with a red face. Erza shrugged and got back to Lucy that was telling the story. "Gray and me—we were in the same class and school,"

"_Hn, wanna go to a restaurant after this, Lucy?" The young Gray asked. He smiled coolly. _

_The blond haired girl nodded. "Of course!"_

_Gray fisted his hands. No. Restaurant is not a good place to say _that. _He must pick other place. "N-No! I mean, meet me at the park, okay?"_

_The girl looked confused, but then she nodded. "No problem, Gray. We are best friends, right? Oh yeah, and anyway, do you see Levy-chan?"_

_The boy with blue eyes raised his eyebrows. "No. I think she's with Jet or something. You know they were childhood friends. I think she should hook up with Jet," commented Gray._

_Lucy hissed. "You're too confident. Levy didn't like Jet!" She laughed, laughing at his confident side. Gray pouted._

"_What the hell, Lucy. It's just my opinion anyway. Jet loves Levy very much, I think it's just not fair that Levy hang out with him, but she likes someone else. It's unfair for Jet."_

_Lucy was feeling someone hit her with punches. "Urm, kay? Stop talking about Levy-chan. I have to go, anyway. Bye Gray, see ya later!"_

_Gray nodded. He smiled softly at Lucy who was waving at him. Suddenly, Gajeel, who was behind them, punched Gray on his back. "Yo Gray. I think you shouldn't hang out with Lucy. She's just using you, you know!" Exclaimed Gajeel. The black haired guy shrugged. He really didn't care what Gajeel said._

"_Gajeel, Lucy is not like that. I'm sure," replied Gray._

_Gajeel laughed. "Okay, fine. Do what you want, Gray. But if at the end you were crying because of her, remember me to kick your ass," he walked away as he said 'tch' at the end of his sentence._

_The boy with blue eyes didn't respond. He spaced out, imagining the blond haired girl._

"_Lucy…" He called out her name._

_Lucy turned around, surprised because Gray brought her a beautiful bucket of rose flower._

"_Gray…" she whispered._

"_I love you," he confessed as his kneeled down. Lucy was covering her mouth with one of her hands. She didn't expect this will happened. Levy told her. Levy warned her that _this _will happen someday. And it happened today._

"_Gray—"_

"_I'm sorry, Gray. I can't…" Lucy ran away, leaving the blue haired guy alone. _

Lucy was finished telling her story to Erza. "That's what happened. We were close friends, but suddenly he confessed like that. I don't know what to do. That time I liked Natsu Dragneel—"

Erza cut in, "The famous fire-magician?"

The brown eyes girl rolled her eyes, "Erza," she warned her. Erza apologized and let her to continue. "—so I leave him hanging like that. I don't know that he's so famous now. And this what make me confused and didn't know what to do." Lucy took out a piece of paper and gave that to Erza. Erza came closer so she can read what's on that paper.

_Collaboration:_

_Knight Star; Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia_

_And_

_White Ice Archive; Sting Eucliffe, Lyon Vastia, Gray Fullbuster and Hibiki Lates. _

"WHAT!?" Erza shouted. "We have collaboration!? You never told me, Lucy!" Erza was a bit angry.

Lucy crossed her hands. "_What the hell, Erza. _Our manager told you when you were calling with someone! You have some _karaoke invitation _or what, I don't know!"

Erza shivered. "Yeah, it's my fault. I'm sorry. Anyway, you're worried because of this? There's nothing to be afraid, Lucy."

"This is _something _I have to be afraid. The _real _problem is, I just realized I—"

"You?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"I fell in _love _with Gray Fullbuster, and I regret that I used to dump him. I regret it."

* * *

**Cliff hanger, right? Tell me what do you think. I planned this as two-shots, actually one-shot, but then I changed my mind to divided into two.**

**Review, please. Your 'follows' or 'favorited' ARE NOT IMPORTANT for me. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the feedbacks! Sorry I didn't reply you all :)**

**Anyway, I didn't beta this so.. I assumed you may find grammar mistakes.**

**I planned to discontinued this.**

**Yeay ;)**

* * *

Erza raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean by you regret it?"

Lucy laughed a little weird. She didn't answer Erza though. Her heart was pounding. She was anxious about the collaboration.

The red haired girl bit her lower lips. She turned her eyes around. "Come on, Lucy. You can't just avoid that stupid Gray Fullbuster, do you?"'

The blond haired girl smirked. "Of course not. Yeah, probably I'll just act as if nothing happened between us." She concluded.

She smiled. Erza gave her a pat on her hair. "Good girl, Lucy. Now, I want you to go with me."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Eeeeh? Why should I?"

Scarlet Erza gave Lucy a tempting look. Lucy shivered. She bowed to her partner in Knight Star duo group.

"_Hai' _maam!" She exclaimed and ran as fast as she could to change her clothes. She sighed. Erza was indeed crazy when she's angry. Lucy would never make her angry ever again.

"Lucy, are you finished?"

Her friend appeared with a stunning and glamour red dress up to her knees. Even though it's only a _vacation _to a mall, Erza thought that she _must _dressed beautifully. Honestly. Lucy agreed with her, but sometimes Erza was just overrated. That's something Lucy didn't like from the scarlet haired girl. She's nice, yes. But she's scary and sometimes… how to describe it… weird?

The girl smiled happily. "Beautiful Erza! As expected from one of the Knight Star's member!" She laughed.

Erza grinned. "Of course, Lucy. Do you think I will go to the mall with just awful plain t-shirt? Hell no!" She took a deep sigh.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Oh yeah sure," she said. Then the beautiful blonde haired girl took a dress to wear. Flower dress. Just perfect!

She dragged Lucy outside the studio. "Hurry up. Caprico is waiting for us!" She said. She held Lucy's hand tightly so she couldn't resist.

The mall was quite big. The name's MAGNOLIA CITY. Yep, weird, isn't? They should name Magnolia Mall instead. The outside building was like an apartement. They had a lot of mirrors. You can see your own reflection on the mirror. They entered the mall with a disguise, of course. Erza was wearing a beach hat with her familiar scarlet hair tied up. Lucy? She tied her hair up as well. But she didn't wear anything unnecessary.

"Wait here, Lucy," Erza said as she entered Zara. Lucy nodded and waited outside. She leaned on a wall.

"I want some _okonomiyaki,_" Lucy thought. She walked outside the mall. There was this shop that sell Okonomiyaki, but it's outside the mall. Lucy was there right now.

Lucy smiled. "Can I have one okonomiyaki, please?"

The owner of that small shop smiled. "Ah, you're so pretty, _ojou-chan. _Wish I have a daughter like you."

Lucy smiled back. He was an old man with silver hair. "Thank you. Your shop is my favorite. The okonomiyaki here was nice. I had it once." She complimented. The owner laughed happily.

"Thank you, _ojou chan. _My name is Shaggy Terrius. What's yours?" He asked with sparkling eyes.

The girl froze. What should she say? "Mr. Terrius, my name is… The name's Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"You have the same name as Lucy from Knight Star," he commented. Lucy laughed awkwardly. She blushed.

"Ah, I give you discount, okay? You're strikingly the same with her, even though I couldn't see your face. Your blonde hair and name… that should be enough for me."

Lucy gave a confuse look. "Sorry? Why did you give me discount?"

"I'm a big fan of Lucy. She's so adorable. Her blonde hair reminds me of my daughter." He answered plainly. He looked sad suddenly.

One of Knight Star's members bit her lower lips. "Urm… so where's your daughter, _Ojii-san_?" She looked around. Mr. Terrius widened his eyes. He gave a melancholic smile.

"She… passed away…"

"I'm sorry!" She interrupted. "I didn't mean… ah, my _okonomiyaki! _Thank you _Ojii-san, jaa!_" She grabbed her okonimiyaki as fast as she could. She didn't understand why she did that. She didn't want to hear another sad story? Yep, that's just an excuse. Lucy walked outside.

"_Ojou-chan, _play with us, _ne?" _Lucy heard a playful voice. She turned her head around and a dozen (or less, Lucy didn't care) guys were surrounding her. _Oh no. _Lucy said inside her heart. _Crap. God, help me!_

Lucy refused. "N-Nah. Sorry, but erm.. I have to go back."

"Hey, isn't she cute? She looked like Lucy from Knight Star." One of the guys stated.

"Is it her?" Another guy asked. It wasn't a question actually. It was actually a statement. _It is Lucy. _

"You'll get beautiful night~ Come on~"

"Stay out of this, jerk." A guy said behind them. The leader turned his head around. But before that, all of them were beaten in just ten seconds. Hell, who is he?

Lucy tried to see his face. It was too dark.

He asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl blinked. She tried to see him, so she opened her sunglass. He opened his sunglass as well. She couldn't believe who was standing right in front of her.

Gray Fullbuster.

"Ah—I… thank you very much, sir." Lucy forced her smile. The guy just stood still. Flashbacks were flowing in his head.

"_I'm sorry…" Lucy muttered. "I… I'm sorry." She looked terrible. Gray was speechless. So… after all this time, she was just using him? WHAT THE HELL MAN? Gray suddenly felt a lion roared inside his stomach._

_His bangs were covering his eyes. "After all this time?"_

_She blinked and couldn't answer. It was stuck inside her throat. "I...I'm really sorry, Gray. _Ne, _don't be mad? We can be friends again, right…?" She asked unsurely. Gray opened his mouth. He wanted to say something to this girl, but… it seems impossible now, right?_

"… _I understand." He said with a deep masculine voice. Any woman will squeal when they heard this cool voice of Gray. But not for Lucy. Especially now, when things just messed up._

"Matte, _Gray!" Her voice echoed. _

"…Gray…"

"Nice to meet you," he said plainly then he turned his body around. Lucy swallowed hard. She wouldn't let him go _again, _right?

Déjà vu.

"_Matte, _Gray!" She panted. "Don't... go."

* * *

**Don't like don't read don't review ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**princesxMystery: **Thank you very much! I wished that as well ^^" I can't update fast, I have so many fanfics to do :O' Gomen, na?

**a random fairy: **Thank you for your review *bows*

**dianaloveanime: **I honestly don't think chapter 3 was a good chapter. Haha :D

**Guest: **:D (Thanks for filling the review box anyway ;)

**natpereira: **Yosh XD~

So guys, I didn't beta this chapter (again) And this was more to Erza's at the end. I hope you guys wait patiently :) And anyway, **Fairy Tail isn't mine. _Well this plot is mine though *grins*_**

* * *

Gray stared at her coldly. Lucy could see his eyes were filled by hurt about their past. Now Lucy felt guilty. The problem is, she didn't realize she fell in love with this guy. She never really like Natsu Dragneel back then when she was in High School. It was just an obsession, not love. Lucy didn't even remember what's the reason she rejected Gray. Handsome? Check. Smart? Check. Body? Check. So what's his weakness until the Heartfilia heir refused to be his girlfriend? Lucy couldn't think. She felt headache every time thinking about Gray and her past.

Her hands were shaking. She couldn't help but muttered with tears flowing on her cheek. She wanted to say sorry so damn badly to this guy. But things just so messed up so she stopped herself from apologizing to Gray. The guy that was standing right in front of her glanced at her. He offered her a hand. Lucy accepted it gladly. An awkward silence occurred between them.

"I'm sorry," Lucy mumbled. She didn't look at Gray because she was embarrassed. The guy that she _rejected was helping her._ If the world knows that a girl rejected Gray Fullbuster—his fans will kill Lucy.

Gray didn't respond. He kept walking. Lucy felt something in her stomach. Her feeling wants to tell everything to Gray. So Lucy screamed out loud, "GRAAAYYY!" She shouted. Gray looked at her through his shoulder.

"What?" He whispered. Lucy couldn't hear his voice clearly. The girl looked at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I rejected you back then. I'm a fool." Lucy said it fast so she wouldn't be ashamed of what she did. She ran away from him quickly to lock herself and start thinking about life.

"So, guys. Where's White Ice Archieve?" Knight Star's manager, Bisca, was asking Knight Star's member.

Erza frowned. "How should I know?"

Lucy didn't answer. Bisca was walking back and forth. She was worried. But the boys they were searching have finally arrived.

Lyon.

Hibiki.

Sting.

And finally… Gray.

Lucy gulped. _Damn…_ she couldn't help but sitting right still.

Bisca smiled. "So guys. There you are. Now I'm going to explain how the collaboration goes, hm? Okay. So the two of you guys from White Ice Archieve will build teamwork with one of Knight's member. Each of the team will make two songs. Understood?"

The blond haired girl cursed. _Hell…_

Lyon grabbed Gray's hand to team up with Lucy. Lucy smiled at Lyon, but her smile disappeared when her eyes met Gray's. They were sitting on a sofa with paper and pencils in front of them.

"So, first, we going to make lyrics. Let's think of something good." Lyon suggested. Lucy shrugged. She couldn't think with Gray is there! Gray made the first move. He wrote something.

_I'm at the payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my changes I spent on you_

Lucy clutched her hands. Okay. He wanted to express his feelings through words? Challenge accepted. She began to write the next part.

_Where have the times gone?_

_Baby it's all-wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two? _

Gray glared at Lucy. It's like some contest for him. He grabbed the pencil that Lucy used and wrote another part.

**Used To**

The crowded went wild. They were screaming either Knight Star's member name or White Ice Archieve's member. A guy appeared on the stage. He was wearing white t-shirt with '_KS&WIA' _written on his shirt. He smiled to the crowd. He was holding a sparkling white mike.

"Okay guys… ready for the concert? KSWIA! Erza... SCARLET!" He shouted out loud.

The crowded shirked when they saw Erza Scarlet in rapper's clothes. She was wearing t-shirt like the guy besides her and army long pants.

"Hi _minna! _I'm Erza Scarlet!"

They roared again. Erza smiled flawlessly. The guy—Eve, nodded at Erza. "The next one… Hibiki and Sting!" He said. Hibiki and Sting showed up. They waved their hands to their fans.

"Our first song… GIVE YOU HELL!" Erza shouted.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face _

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes?_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives yoou hell; hope it gives you hell_

The scarlet haired girl was grinning to the people that were screaming and yelling madly. Sting didn't remember when was the last time the crowd went wild like this. They were always nice to White Ice Archieve, _but _they never went crazy like this. Now is Sting's turn to sing. He felt lacking of confident, but Erza's smile gave strength to him.

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You never seemed so tense, love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

Erza's turn. Sting sighed in relieved. He didn't know why, but suddenly he feel like Erza—the one who wrote the lyrics—made this song for _someone. _

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

"ENOUGH!"

Someone jumped on to the stage. Erza's face was unpredictable—anybody would see she didn't like that person jumped out of nowhere! He is a blonde haired man with masculine face. He got muscles and his expression was cold that time.

Laxus.

But they didn't stop. Erza continued singing, even though now Laxus clenched his hands to her wrist. She yelped hopelessly, but Sting couldn't do anything. Hibiki didn't do anything as well. The guards seemed to know Laxus and didn't do anything. The crowd moaned in disappointment. But Hibiki smiled flawlessly to them and started to sing.

Laxus let go Erza's hand.

"_Fuck! _What the hell are you doing here, you dirty man!?" Erza roared furiously. Laxus death glared her.

"You what the hell! What's the point of that damn song, you _bitch?!" _He cursed and hissed.

Erza fisted her hands. "It's none of your business. It's my song."

"It's _your _song _about _me." Laxus pointed Erza's neck with his finger.

"I didn't say that."

"W-What?!"

"You made it up—"

Trapped.

"_Shit!_" Laxus heckled. He walked away from the scarlet haired girl. Erza shook her head when she saw Lucy, Gray and Lyon's turn to perform. With their song.

"Break a leg," Erza whispered to give her some confidence. Lucy nodded understandingly.

* * *

There was curse, huh? It's rated T, so everything's okay XD

I know this story is bad ._. I can't stop myself from updating it. Don't like don't read don't even bother to review, ne?

Gives You Hell © All American Reject (I got the song from Glee though)

Payphone © Maroon 5 (This song is a spoiler :P)

So guys, review?


End file.
